With known embroidering systems including plural embroidering machines, an operator has to initialize each embroidering machine in order to operate all the embroidering machines simultaneously. For more efficient operation, for example, a known embroidering system described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H06-304372 operates a first embroidering machine simultaneous with the other embroidering machines by allowing the first embroidering machine to memorize the information including the embroidering data and by transferring the memorized information to the other embroidering machines.
Notwithstanding, with the construction of the known embroidering system described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H06-304372, although the operational efficiency is increased for simultaneously embroidering the identical embroider pattern with the plural embroidering machines because the information is transferred from the first embroidering machine to the other embroidering machines, it is not practical for embroidering plural embroidering patterns with the plural embroidering machines.
Further, with the construction of the known embroidering system described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H06-304372, the minor errors between the embroidering machines are inevitable and thus the embroidering cannot be completed simultaneously at all embroidering machines even if the plural embroidering machines are started to operate simultaneously. In other words, because the timing for the completion of the embroidering is different depending on the embroidering machines, the operational efficiency is declined. More particularly, in case at least one of the embroidering machines is still operated, the embroidered products cannot be removed simultaneously, which significantly declines the operational efficiency.
A need thus exists for an embroidering system which completes the embroidering approximately simultaneously when the embroidery is performed with the plural embroidering machines synchronously.